Escapa conmigo one-shot
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Dentro del amor puede haber uno a primera vista, como es que no te puedes enamorar de una persona a la que te obligaron a aceptar como prometido... Escapa conmigo Erza.. una pequeña historia de Jerza... espero que la disfruten...


Escapa conmigo

Capitulo Único

Siempre era lo mismo, ella siempre intentaba escapar de ese inmenso castillo que tenía como hogar, princesa de un reino el cual era muy prosperó, hija de dos reyes que eran amables con las demás personas pero con sus hijas no, princesa, hermana, hija y prometida, eso era lo que era… a sus 18 años de edad estaba comprometida con el nieto de un rey del país vecino, ella no lo amaba claro que no pero sin duda alguna logro a amar a una persona a primera vista, lo vio en el festival de la cosecha donde dejaban entrar a los plebeyos a el castillo, siempre se emocionaba no solo por ver el exterior sino por ver a personas, lo vio iba como cualquier plebeyo que allá visto…pero era diferente, cabellos azulados, y esos ojos por dios había pensado aquella princesa al ver esos ojos de ese joven… el también la había observado por unos minutos, una mirada cruzada eso le robo un largo suspiro… de nuevo a su realidad volvía a ver desde la ventana de su cuarto ese hermoso jardín y volvió a ver a su prometido que hablaba alegremente con su hermana, suspiro profundamente quería ver de nuevo a ese joven de antes, eso fue amor a primera vista, sabía que ese príncipe él con el que estaba comprometida amaba a la princesa de un reino lejano, esa princesa era de piel de porcelana, cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos azulados como un profundo lago…

Ella era la princesa que se veía como una tonta, siempre quería escapar pero no lo lograba sino era descubierta por su prometido, eran los sirvientes, guardias…uffff un montón de veces intento escapar, ella era tenaz su personalidad, alegre, amable, amistosa y como todos los príncipes que habían ido a pedir la mano de ella era según ellos hermosa, con solo 18 años de edad tenía todos decían que era hermosa pero que le verían a una joven princesa de cabellos escarlatas, ojos rojizos, con una figura que según ella era despreciable pero no era así, 18 años y era una joven hermosa, todos los que la veían se quedaban fascinados por esa figura, todos los príncipes pelearon su mano en compromiso pero el que gano fue el príncipe que fue obligado por su padre…

Viendo a lo lejos el ocaso otro día fallido para escapar, mientras veía el hermoso ocaso las puertas de su cuarto se habrían ahí estaba su hermana menor, ella tenía 17 años era un año menor que ella hermosa como ninguna otra, ella siempre veía a su hermana como una pequeña niña pero también como su feo destino, comprometida con un príncipe de el lejano oriente, ese joven era ambicioso en todo… su hermanita era hermosa, ojos achocolatados, cabellos rubios como el hilo fino, hermosa figura… siempre veía con los ojos maternales a su hermana porque la quería demasiado…

-***sonriendo* **Hermana has escuchado, iremos a un baile donde se harán presentes todos los de nuestra clase pero para mí ***suspirando*** es aburrido pro fin veré al mi desdichado destino o mejor dicho a mi futuro esposo- decía la joven hermana aburrida

-***abrazándola* **No te preocupes hermana, si ese necio te intenta dañar antes de que se casen lo mato y no me importa si es un príncipe a mi pequeña hermana no la tocan-dijo la joven princesa

-***haciendo un puchero* **Pero Erza-nee como haras eso… no tienes que hacerlo además tengo que asumir mi papel… pero no quiero… ***llorando* **Erza-nee me enamore al igual que tu… de una persona que la vi solo una vez-dijo la joven hermana llorando

-***suspirando* **Ohhh mi pequeña Lucy porque no me dijiste antes-dijo la joven peli roja viendo a la joven

Siempre era lo mismo ellas hablaban libremente en las tardes, nunca mentían acerca de las cosas que sentían, siempre era lo mismo, siempre, estar encerradas en ese inmenso lugar solas, pero la joven peli roja era la que mas sufría porque muy pronto se acercaba su boda, todos los días le probaban el mismo vestido, lo arreglaban o le aumentaban algo, hacían un montón de arreglos a ese simple vestido, ella quería volver a ver a ese joven, quería verlo y tan siquiera hablar solo un instante…

Días pasaron ella iba en el carruaje junto a su hermana y sus padres, como toda la realeza iban a ese baile de cada año, a ella le parecían aburridos, no le encontraba nada interesante que podría pasar en un simple baile, para ella nada, nada que la liberara de ese compromiso pero el destino puede jugar con unos, entrando a ese enorme lugar vieron a diferentes princesas, príncipes y reyes de reinos vecinos o lejanos, a la joven no le dio importancia alguna, su hermana parecía sorprendida cuando vio porque su sorpresa vio a un joven que nunca había conocido antes, tal vez no era príncipe era un acompañante de una reina o rey, o de príncipes o princesas, sabía que era la misma persona que le describió su hermana , ciertamente era atractivo complexión única se veía que era único pero su mirada cruzo con el mismo joven que había visto esa vez… la misma persona que le había robado un largo suspiro…

El también la había visto, el no era ningún príncipe ni tampoco rey solo era un simple acompañante de la princesa de un reino lejano, claro que por las locuras de esa princesa lo había dejado solo en el baile por lo mientras que ella se iba a pasear con el prometido de esa princesa que ahorita mismo la veía detenidamente… como todo caballero se dirigió a donde estaba ella, primero vio que ella se sonrojaba, el supo que ella lo había visto esa vez…

-***dando una reverencia* **Joven princesa Erza Scarlett me permite acompañarla en el transcurso de esta linda velada ***sonriendo* **mi nombre es Jerall Fernández acompaño a la princesa Mira pero ella se fue por ahí-dijo cordialmente el joven peli azul

-***sonrojada* **Claro que no es mucha molestia joven pero dígame porque no está en la compañía de la princesa si se podría saber-dijo la joven peli roja sonriendo

En el transcurso de esa velada la joven peli roja supo que ese joven era más que atractivo físico sino que también era buena persona pero lo que menos esperaba es que ese joven se atreviera a besarla, aunque ella estuviera comprometida, para ella ese beso fue una gran respuesta para todo, no quería dejarlo ir pero en el momento menos esperado llego su prometido y se la llevo a bailar pero su mente divagaba por ese beso, cálido, tierno con amor…

Solo días faltaba para su boda no sabía qué hacer su mente estaba perturbada, vio como llegaban algunos invitados su sorpresa fue inminente al ver al mismo joven de cabellos azulados entrando en compañía de la joven princesa peli blanca, suspiro viendo que el venia como un simple acompañante, siguió viendo para la entrada por una ventana, entro el mismo joven que le había robado a su hermana con una simple mirada pero se veía buena persona, hubo una cena donde los invitados brindaron por los prometidos que pronto se casarían, solo faltaba dos días para ese momento impredecible para su corazón… dentro de su habitación veía las estrellas suspiraba ante esa tranquilidad pero algo la sorprendió un ruido la hizo voltear así donde estaba la puerta y entre todo vio a ese joven que la enamoro a primera vista…

-***acercándose a ella* **Princesa… no quiero decir Erza quiero que escapes conmigo, sé que soy un simple plebeyo pero yo te amo-dijo el joven peli azul a escasos centímetros de ella

-***susurrando* **Yo acepto Jerall- dijo la joven peli roja

Durante una hora vieron que no había nadie y después de eso nadie volvió a ver a los dos jóvenes enamorados…


End file.
